


Beard

by mamadeb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/pseuds/mamadeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That plan, though, was the most ridiculous thing Sauli had ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard

**Author's Note:**

> There was this fic prompt from the LJ community FYEntertainment. The story doesn't quite fit it, and I had to twist Kris Allen's character entirely out of recognition to make it work, but it wouldn't leave me alone. So, here it is.
> 
> This is the original prompt:
> 
>  _RCA offers Sauli, a reality show winner with empty pockets and a taste for adventure lots of (D Cook) cash to play Adam's beard prior to Kris' impending divorce. With Adam they set up the "pick up" in the Helsinki bar and subsequent contacts. (The suits are a little skeptical of the whole over-the-top romantic Paris getaway and Disneyland angle, but Adam gets excited and thinks it's "subtle" during the planning meeting.)_
> 
>  _Little does Sauli know that he will be began to develop real feelings for this sweet and goofy rockstar hiding his broken heart over his married love for so long..._
> 
>  _Little does Adam know that Kris's southern charm will begin to seem drab and boring as he and Sauli rendezvous around the globe, drink kombucha, try out and discard ridiculous poses for paps, and discuss the burdens of sudden fame while applying lots of sunblock to each other's backs....._

"So, you're the beard?" A heavy-set man with dark hair walked next to him and held out his hand. "I'm Monte. I play guitar for him."

"I am Sauli, yes." Adam told him out was a huge secret, but his friends-and Adam had so many people who loved him-made sure he knew they all knew and were NOT happy.

"Not about you, honey,"said the make-up guy from Disneyland, "You seem nice. We would just be soooo much happier if you were real."

Even here, at Adam's birthday party, with the cupcakes and ope,n bar and a photobooth to distract them all, they told them this. Even Adam's parents did. Sauli watched Adam check his phone again.

The bass player and the drummer wandered by.  Tommy and Isaac, that was their names. Tommy was hoping that Sauli would get some of Adam's fans off his back. "Tour's over and so is the fan service. It was fun and got me laid after the show, but it's your job now."

"Is he waiting for that guy to text him?" Isaac peered across the room.

"What do you think?" Monte tossed down his drink. "Sauli,I know they're paying you to just play boyfriend, but maybe you could...change his mind. Please."

Sauli just smiled.

\---

"Why not, honey? We totally hit it off that night in Finland, and we've called and texted all month. It could be FUN! You want to go to the States, right? I'll take you to cool places and parties and fight off paparazzi and insane grandmothers and we can shop. Meet me in Paris, please."

Even over the phone, Sauli could not resist Adam's charm. His lawyer finalized the deal with Adam's people, and he got on a plane to France, where he found Adam glowing with excitement over his Grammy nomination and more beautiful than Sauli remembered.

That plan, though, was the most ridiculous thing Sauli had ever heard.  He’d felt so bad for Adam that first night, where they’d sat in his hotel room and drank wine and talked for hours - all about their experiences on their respective reality shows and even their showmances with straight boys.

Except Adam’s wasn’t a just a “showmance”- he really was in love with the married man who’d won.  And that man was in love with him, but they couldn’t be together.  Adam told him a story about potential ruined reputations and careers, and how he could probably survive it.  The problem was, this Kris guy was from a very conservative area, and probably had a conservative fanbase, so while Adam would be labeled a homewrecker and gay predator, KRIS would be a liar and an adulterer, and it would be even worse for him.  

“But if you two are lovers, isn’t he already an adulterer?”

Adam looked shocked.  “We haven’t done more than make out!  I love his wife - she knows all about us - and I’d never make him break his vows.  He was willing, but I couldn’t let him do it.  We’ll wait until he can get divorced - when his career really takes off so the scandal won’t hurt it and when we can minimize the fallout when we get together publicly.  Also, of course, I haven’t really seen him since last spring. We text a lot, though.”

Meanwhile, they were both celibate, except sometimes Adam couldn’t stand it.  He felt awful, but he drew the line at hand and blow jobs since Kris, as a straight boy, defined sex as penetration.  Even so, it made Kris feel awful when he found out - and Adam hated to lie, so Kris always found out.  So Adam stood it as long as he could.  

Sauli was ready to cry when he heard that story - so sweet, the two men longing for each other across the distance but unable to be together, and the patient wife in a marriage that was little more than a friendship, waiting for them all to be free.  The wine probably helped.

And then he sobered up and wondered exactly what was going on there.  He’d researched Allen’s career, and he wondered if a scandal would only help it.

And now, Adam had this insane plan - he’d pretend to date Sauli, convince the world they were in love.  Then Kris could get a divorce that no one would connect with Adam.  THEN the two of them would break up amicably, and Adam could be with his one and only.  He said he’d wanted to do that with his bassist, but Tommy was straight and while he was happy to do the fan service, he wasn’t going to DATE Adam. Also, Tommy didn’t want to talk about Allen much.  

So he was going to PAY Sauli to date him, and to travel to and from the US and even take Katri and do shows from there.  And he sounded so sweet and so desperate that Sauli had to say yes. Next thing he knew, he was flying to Paris.  

Paris was wonderful and torture at the same time. Adam was as smart as he was beautiful, and Sauli quickly realized that he'd do anything to make Adam smile. And that the guy Adam really loved had to be special to make this very sexual man wait for him. It was especially hard because Adam had found he’d been nominated for an American Grammy award just the day Sauli had landed. To see this large man bounce around like an excited puppy was almost too adorable to endure - or to not kiss.

All of his friends congratulated him on his nomination.  Adam lit up with each text or phone call, each tweet or email, from his family, his troupe, the people he knew in Hollywood, the people he’d competed against on Idol - so many people loved him.  Just one person did not. Hours later, while they were having dinner in a little bistro, he got a two word text - “Congrats, Adam!” and acted like he’d gotten the award itself.

That’s when Sauli started to wonder who this Kris Allen was.

Adam promised him Disneyland if he came to the States for his birthday party. Sauli agreed, thinking that two months would cool things off enough that it wouldn't be torture anymore. Also, Disneyland!

Adam just kept getting more beautiful.

~~~

Finally, Adam got a text. His face lit up for a moment, which made Monte scowl, and then go expressionless. "Can we hire a hit man to go to Arkansas?" Tommy, who had a bottle of whiskey, took a drink.

"Was it this bad last year?" Isaac took Tommy's bottle for his own drink and then offered it to Sauli. "I wasn't here yet."

"I keep forgetting. It was worse. Little shit was in LA with his wife, living here. Said he'd come to the party on Twitter."

"Stay off Twitter." Tommy looked serious. "Adam's fans are all over."

"I like them. But they don't have sick fantasies about me. For which I will be forever grateful.” Monte punched Tommy on the shoulder. “ Anyway, he NEVER showed up.  And it would have been fine if he did - half the other people from that season were there, and big names from his label and, hell, fucking Slash - but Adam spent the night staring at the door and getting shitfaced. That’s the first night we talked about hiring a hitman.”

“Why is he doing this?” Sauli took Tommy’s bottle from Isaac.  “This is not how a person shows love, I think.” He drank a mouthful. It burned.

“Damned if we know.  Babyboy just says Allen has to be careful, but...”  Tommy grabbed the bottle back and looked mournfully at the lowered level.  “Let’s be honest.  He’s never going to do better than when he won Idol - however the hell he managed that against...what do you call him, Monte?”

“Best singer to walk the earth, and who the hell cares who he fucks?” Just then, Adam smiled so brightly that Sauli felt blinded. “Bastard finally texted something, I see. Sauli, Sauli, Sauli,  you’re nice and smart and you actually like Adam. Hell, you actually like boys, unlike certain Tommy Joes I could name....” Tommy hit Monte and then kissed his cheek. Monte slapped at him.

“But would it really hurt this Kris’s career?”

“Hell if I know.  I’d think that coming out as gay would be bad no matter what, you know?  Plus can’t hide that he’d been lying to everyone.  But I don’t actually give a shit about Kris Allen, only Adam.  And I don’t want the label “homewrecker” on him when he doesn’t deserve it.  If Allen is even telling the truth.”  

“That’s why we need to call in a hit man.  Get that jerk before he hurts Adam.”  Tommy wasn’t that steady on his feet, so he leaned against the wall.  “Cause he’s already doing that.  Listen, Sally...”

“Sauli.”

“Yeah. Listen.  He loves kissing.  It’s like, the best thing outside of sex for him.  Kiss him, okay?”

“Why me?”  He was perfectly willing, of course. He’d been dreaming of kissing those lips.

“Because, Finnish guy, he likes you.  His face lights up when he looks at you. He couldn’t stop talking about you coming in for his birthday.  And you like him.  And we love him and we want him to be happy and not pining for some married guy.  Kiss him. Please.”

Sauli tried.  He brought Adam a cupcake with a candle on it, and Adam blew it out and made a wish.  He looked so sweet and it just seemed appropriate for a fake boyfriend, so he pecked Adam on the lips.  They were soft, and tasted like frosting and tequila.  And he even kissed back a little, before pulling back.  “We’ll get to that...later, baby.”

They didn’t.  Sauli went to sleep in Adam’s guest room all alone.

But during that weekend, they talked about everything else in the world and their lives.  They spent every waking hour together, alone or with Adam’s friends, whom Sauli found he liked, too.  He even got to meet Adam’s brand new godson, and watch Adam hold that tiny boy with such gentleness and delight that he thought his heart would melt.  

It hurt to walk onto that plane to Finland, and leave Adam behind.  And somehow, he knew Adam also hurt.  

~~~

“Bora Bora?  Isn’t that a long way to go, Adam?  I could just...”

“You’re passing up a FREE tropical vacation? Honey, this is SWAG.  I gotta pay taxes on it anyway, so why not have fun?  And it will totally convince everyone we’re dating.  I even bought new board shorts so my fans will shut up about my old ones.  It’ll get you out of that damn cold, and...well, I miss you.  I had fun when you were in LA before.”

“You certain? What if you win?  Won’t you need to do stuff the week after?”  Sauli didn’t know if he could stand a weekend alone with Adam.

“I’m not going to win, sweetie.  I’m not even going to write a speech. But if I do - fuck it, we’ll figure it out then.  Sauli, PLEASE.”  He made puppy dog eyes into the laptop camera.  “If I can’t go there with...you know...I at least want to go with you.  Please?”

How could he possibly resist those eyes?  Besides, it was a tropical vacation.

All the way to LA, Sauli kept Adam’s red carpet picture on his laptop.  Maybe Adam wasn’t his real boyfriend, but he was still the sexiest man at the Grammy awards and Sauli was going on a trip with him.

They took a walk to buy some of Adam’s disgusting tea, and there were paparazzi taking pictures, but Adam ignored them, and Sauli didn’t actually care because the world thought he was Adam Lambert’s boyfriend, and the Finnish papers were going to say he was on a sex vacation, which only made Adam laugh that big open laugh of his.

Sauli loved hearing Adam’s laugh.

Bora Bora was beautiful.  They had an amazing phallic rock right outside their cabin, and they jetskied and ate delicious food, and talked all the time, laughing and singing and talking. It was magical.  And the third night, just before Adam had to go home so he could start writing his album and Sauli had to go to Finland and plan for that road trip - that night, he crawled into Adam’s bed, and Adam didn’t toss him out.  Instead, he wrapped Sauli in those big, strong arms and held him close. When Sauli woke up, he could see that Adam had been crying - the remains of his eyeliner melted by tears.  “I don’t want to go. I don’t want you to go.  I want this to...oh,  God, Sauli, I don’t...I don’t want you to ever leave.  I don’t want to go back to the real world where we’re fake.”

“Adam.  I don’t want to be fake.  I’m tired of being fake.” And this time, when Sauli kissed Adam, Adam kissed back, hot and dirty and sweet, and his hands were big and strong and decidedly not gentle on Sauli’s body.  They hadn’t brought supplies because beards don’t need lube or condoms but Adam’s mouth was as talented as his hands, and his body even more responsive.  

They held hands on the way back to LA, and Adam cried when they said good-bye. “The Tutka thing...”

“It’s all arranged.  I can’t cancel.  But we....we’ll think of something.  I’ll stay with Katri and Pete, and it’ll be fine.”  

“I...love...”  Adam pressed a kiss against Sauli’s cheek and all but ran away, leaving Sauli to wait for his connection to Finland along.  Sauli felt like his heart was torn in two.  And then he made a decision.  It was surprisingly simple - maybe because he had all his things in a couple of bags - to change his flight to the next day and leave.

He was a journalist, and even in LA he had a couple of connections. It did not take him long to find where a former American Idol winner was currently recording, and only a little longer to get a cab to the studio.

He managed to catch Allen before he left.  

“Hello” He held out his hand.  “I’m...”

“Sauli Koskinen.  The new beard.”  Kris Allen’s handsome face was distorted by a sneer.  “Enjoying the extra dose of fame from dating the rock star?” He did not shake Sauli’s hand.

“Not any more. I don’t need or want his money, and I can live without the attention very, very well. The charade is over.”  

“Well, you got to go to Bora Bora, so I guess it’s not a total waste.”  His expression got nastier.  Suddenly, Sauli knew that whatever this man was doing, it wasn’t out of love or desire.

“I wish I had never gone there.”

Kris raised an eyebrow.  “It wasn’t gorgeous?”

“I wish I had never started this thing.  He’s...why are you doing this to him?  Why are you hurting him like this?  Do you hate him that much?”

“Yeah.”  Allen pushed the hair off his forehead.  “Yeah, I do.  I mean, him and me, we were friends.  He was soo nice, you know?  And soo smart and helpful that I couldn’t even mind he filled our bathroom with his products or took an hour to get ready in the morning. Heck, my wife takes that long anyway.  And he could talk about anything and knew everything about music, so it was fun.  And I didn’t honestly expect to win, and he thought he’d be voted out every week so it was all good.”

“So, what changed?  How do you stop being his friend?” How do you stop being in love with him?  Sauli knew Allen heard the question he didn’t ask.

“I won.  I won the entire damn competition. And it ended up all about him.  He got the press and the covers. I headlined the tour, but the people left early.  They screamed his name.  And I could see the ending - my album was gonna be forgotten for his.  You know who I am? I’m what’s his name, the guy who beat Adam Lambert. Can you believe he LOST?  That’s me.  And there was nothing I could do to change that.  So, I took away what I could.  Adam does everything all the way - you notice that?”

“Yes.  Yes, I noticed.  All or nothing.”

“He had a crush on me.  He had a guy, but he was in love with me.  And one day, in New York, I told I was in love with him.  And he believed me even though he didn’t want to. And I told him that I’d married Katy too soon, and I did love her, and my vows were important, but Katy and I agreed that at the right time, we’d get divorced.  But until then...And he accepted that.  He thought it made sense that I would be in love and not want to touch because Adam keeps his promises.”

“What did that do for you?"

"It was the one thing I could keep from him - a real relationship. I have my wife. He's got nothing, just this fake thing."

Sauli took a deep breath, willing his hands to open. "Does it help that he is miserable? Are you happier? More successful? Is he less?"

Allen bit his lip. "I can't sleep the nights we talk. I can't stand to see him. I stayed away from the Grammy awards. My album is stalled. And Katy isn't talking about babies anymore."

"Adam would call that karma."

"I know. I used to love him, you know. He was my friend, my older brother, my guy. We would finish each other's sentences. That Idol year, I spent more time with him than my wife. Fans called us Kradam, thought we were lovers. We weren't, men don't do it for me, but I did love him."

Sauli had to roll his eyes. “You never loved him - friend, brother, I don’t care. He didn’t take away your success. And what  you did didn’t make him less successful.  It just made him enjoy it less.  Let him go, Allen.  Set him free from this ugly joke.”

Allen shook his head.  “I can’t.  It’s...you’re wrong.  It’s - this way I get to talk to him, to text him. I MISS him. If I let him go, he’s gone from my life for good.”

“I don’t care, you know.”  Sauli knew his smile wasn’t pretty. “You are nothing to me. You are less than nothing. All you are is the man who made my Adam sad for so long. I want  you to feel bad. I want him to leave you with your wife and dog and whatever else, and forget you exist.  I want to forget you exist.  You don’t tell him, I will.  And I will make him believe.”  Sauli wasn’t sure that was true, but he’d try.  “Lie to him. Tell him you’re back in love with your wife, and you are sorry. Maybe he’ll forgive you.  Maybe I’ll have to pick up the pieces.  But you will be gone.”

“You hate me.”  He turned his big brown eyes on Sauli, but Sauli could only think of brilliant blue-gray ones.

“Not as much as you hate yourself. You know what sort of a person you hurt, and you know he doesn’t deserve it.”  

“You know, he wouldn’t be with you otherwise. He’d be with Drake, or he wouldn’t have needed a beard.  You owe me.”  Oh, now, that really wasn’t a nice smile.

But Sauli didn’t care.  “Maybe.  Or maybe it would have ended, and maybe we would have had a one-night stand and a romantic fling in Paris.  I don’t know; you don’t know.  End it, Allen. Let him be happy.  All I want is for him to be happy so I can see him smile. Do it right, and maybe he’ll come to hold your babies after all.”

“I’ll...think about it”

“I will be back in April.  That is how long you will have.”  And Sauli walked out of the studio to his waiting car.  

~~~

“You’re here! Oh, my God, baby, you’re here!”  Adam wrapped both arms around him and peppered his face with kisses.  “I can’t believe it.”

“Um, Mr. Lambert?  Should I bring these bags to the house?”  The driver grinned at them from next to the open trunk, while Katri beamed from the back seat.  Sauli had to let Adam go to identify his own luggage while Adam greeted his vlog partner with a kiss on the cheek.  Adam thanked the man and tipped him before he drove Katri to the hotel.

As soon as they were inside, Adam grabbed him again, pushing him against the wall, placing a hand on Sauli’s neck and kissing him hot and dirty, moaning with need and desire.  “I’ve been...oh, baby, I’ve wanted this since Kris’s phone call.”  His mouth was full and soft and demanding, but Sauli could match him desire for desire.

He remembered the day Adam got that phone call, how he’d gone on Skype with red eyes and big relieved smile and said that Kris had broken up and all he felt was free and happy and he loved Sauli and here, have one heart, all for him and full to bursting.  

And then he proceeded to tell Sauli exactly what he planned to do to him when Sauli finally made it back to LA.  “If I didn’t have to work, I’d never let you out of bed.”

Sauli, though, had his own plans. He pushed Adam forward, pulled his head down, and took over the kiss.  Adam stopped for a moment and then relaxed into Sauli’s arms.  Moments later, breaking the kiss, Sauli took Adam’s hand - it felt so right in his - and took Adam to his own bedroom, where they stumbled around undressing themselves and each other, strewing boots and belts and Sauli’s jacket all over the floor, before Sauli tackled him onto the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing everything he could reach.

Adam threw his head back, exposing that long neck. Sauli had to lick and bite at it, as Adam moaned and twisted under him.  Adam was so large, so strong - he could have thrown Sauli off any moment, but he didn’t.  He stroked his big hands down Sauli’s back, into his hair, caressing his ass, sometimes grabbing hard, but always allowing Sauli to stay where he was, until he kissed his way down Adam’s chest, sucking on both nipples, rubbing his face into the dark red hairs - just the right amount of hair.

Adam smelled of a recent shower and his cologne and below that, Adam’s own scent, one that defied description.  He followed the hair down to Adam’s stomach. Adam whimpered a protest there, as Sauli mouthed the softness, but Sauli stayed there just to show him that this part of him was as beautiful and sexy as the rest of that long, elegant body.

When he got to Adam’s cock, which was hard and pointing straight up, he gave it the briefest of kisses before kneeling between Adam’s legs - legs that Adam automatically spread wider than Sauli knew was possible before bending his knees - to lick at his muscular, slender thighs before moving on to his balls, hanging below that gorgeous penis.

Adam groaned and pulled at Sauli’s hair, and managed to spread his legs even further, cursing and begging Sauli to suck harder, to move up, to keep doing what he was doing and to stop. It was about the hottest thing Sauli had ever heard.  

Desperate to go further, he finally took Adam’s cock into his mouth - as far as he could, at the least.  So big, so thick, so good, and Adam’s whimpers and moans made it all the better.  Sauli began to suck, using his hands to make up for what his mouth could not - yet - do.  Adam didn’t seem to mind.

“Baby, baby...going to...going to...”  

Sauli immediately stopped everything, not allowing Adam to come at all.  “Sauli...fuck, damn...please....”

“You’re going to come on me.  With my cock in you.  I’m going to fuck you, Adam.  Right now.”

“Oh, shit, yes. YES!  Oh, God.  Night table.  Everything. Fast, baby.”  Sauli found the right drawer, happy that Adam wasn’t going to fight him on this - he knew a top when he topped one.  Sauli had dreamed of this moment, of preparing Adam with his fingers coated in lube, as Adam cursed and shook and first clenched then relaxed around him.

He rolled on the condom, and knelt between Adam’s thighs, bringing Adam’s legs over his shoulders, before pushing his way in.  Even with Sauli’s careful fingering, Adam was tight, so tight and hot and it was amazing how he was HUNGRY for it.  

Then Sauli remembered - topping or not topping, this was Adam’s first time in almost two years.  Two years that this sexy, sexual being had been denied this thing that infused all of Adam’s movements, all of his songs.  For a moment, he was blinded by rage, but Adam’s moans brought him back to reality - the reality that Adam had let him touch him, let him be the first man to fuck him in all that time.  

He reached to stroke Adam’s cock, once and twice and Adam came with a high, musical shout, his muscles contracting enough to bring Sauli with him, yelling his own pleasure.

Legs trembling, he pulled himself out as gently as he could, removing the condom and tying it off with shaking fingers before laying down on the bed for just a moment, head pillowed on Adam’s shoulder.  Adam ran his fingers through the semen on his chest and smiled that brilliant smile.  “I’m glad it was you.”

“I hope...” He hoped it would never be anyone else, but he couldn’t say that.  Not yet.  He could say this, though.  “So am I, Adam.”  He licked his lips.  “I love you and I’m glad it was me.”

This smile was downright blinding.  Tears glistened in Adam’s eyes.  “I don’t want anyone...I love you, too, Sauli.   I really, really do.”

Sauli pushed himself up to kiss Adam’s lips, promising himself he’d do nothing to ever hurt this man.  Adam kissed him back before letting go to find wipes in his drawer, and cleaning them both off.  

Later, they’d shower and go out to eat, before falling asleep in each other’s arms in Adam’s bed, but for now, Sauli could hold on to Adam and let him know that he’d never have to fake anything again.


End file.
